The purpose of this postdoctoral program is to train Ph.D.'s and M.D.'s for careers in neuroscience research. The program is highly focused in neuronal signaling, encompassing many of the most exciting areas of modern neuroscience, which rely on techniques of cellular and molecular neuroscience. Studies on neuronal signaling pathways have lead to new insights in understanding neurological diseases such as Huntington's, Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, epilepsy and stroke. A common theme in these diseases is often defects in signaling pathways. The focus of this program was chosen because of its impact in normal physiology and pathological diseases and the expertise of the training faculty. The sixteen members of the training faculty were selected because of their scientific expertise and their substantial records of successful training of postdoctoral fellows. All of the mentors are either members of the Vollum Institute (VI) or closely affiliated centers at Oregon Health and Science University. The concentration of outstanding faculty in a strongly collaborative environment offers a highly focused and interactive environment for postdoctoral training. In addition to laboratory research training, postdoctoral trainees will participate in numerous other activities designed to enhance their career development. Included among these are a course on The Neurobiology of Disease, the Vollum Seminar series (outside speakers), Vollum noon seminar series (short talks by postdoctoral fellows), scientific writing course, and a series of career development workshops which include such topics as grant writing, setting up a laboratory, job interviewing, etc. Each trainee will have a three member career development committee that will advise the trainee for two years and also work with the trainee when he/she initiates a job search. Trainees will meet bimonthly as a group with mentors and present updates on their research. [unreadable] [unreadable]